Edge's Pikachu
Category: } |prevonum = 025 |gender = Male |ability = |current = With Edge }} Edge's Pikachu (Japanese: えっじピカチュウ Etsuji's Pikachu) is the second Pokémon that Edge captured after embarking on his journey, and his third overall. 'History' 'Kanto' As Edge arrives in , a group of angry townspeople pursue Pikachu that steals and eats their produce. However, every time they corner it, the Mouse Pokémon escapes using its electricity. After reading a poster that fell off a building, Edge decides that it would be in his best interest to give them a hand. Watching the townspeople's pathetic attempts to try to catch the Pikachu, including trapping it with a net, Edge challenges it to a battle and chooses Bulbasaur to defeat the troublemaker. Edge has Bulbasaur use , which sends Pikachu to sleep, and subsequently captures the Mouse Pokémon. After his reward from the townspeople, Edge shows them his Pokédex and they watch in amazement. Afterwards, in the outskirts of Pewter City, Edge tries befriending his newly caught Pikachu, but to no avail. Robyn shows up and reveals he is planning on challenging , the leader of the , and he challenges Edge to try to be the first to defeat Brock and win the . Edge accepts the challenge and the next day, visits the to prepare himself to the big battle ahead, but he finds the Pokémon Center closed due to damage from vandals, and the only Pokémon he has with full energy is the troublesome Pikachu. Edge runs to the Pewter Gym's main arena to see a familiar face, Robyn. He and his are battling in the ring. After watching the battle, Edge registers, and prepares for his first battle against a muscular Trainer and his . Pikachu stubbornly refuses to battle for Edge and, as a result, he is forced to send out Marill to battle his opponent. The muscular Trainer predicts an easy win due to Marill's lack of health. However, Edge comes up with a strategy to take out his opponent, using one-hit knockouts and complimentary moves. He uses on the Graveler, then follows up with , freezing and shattering the opponent's Pokémon. Using this strategy, Edge battles several more Trainers using only Marill and Bulbasaur, and they are soon facing the Gym Leader, Brock. When the last battle begins, Bulbasaur and Marill are too exhausted to continue and Pikachu still refuses to fight. Brock orders his to use , who dodges every rock except one, infuriating him and causing him to attack Edge. Believing Edge's wins have been nothing but dumb luck, Brock angrily orders Onix to use his most powerful move, . The rock snake forms a twister before launching himself towards Pikachu. Diving, Edge rescues him just in time. It leaves Pikachu with a wonderful feeling of being loved and has flashbacks of when Edge asked him to be friends. Suddenly, Pikachu launches a huge electric attack at Onix, but it has zero effect. However, the electric waves damage the Gym's sprinkler system, and Onix gets showered in water, and becomes weakened. Brock then orders Onix to use another Rock Throw, but Pikachu dodges a few before using his tail to redirect a final Rock Throw back at Onix, which knocks it out, earning Edge and Pikachu the victory. Admiring his new Boulder Badge, Edge tries to befriend Pikachu, but just as before, he pulls a dirty trick on him by shocking him. However, Pikachu follows up by climbing onto Edge's shoulders and nuzzles him with its cheeks, with the two finally becoming friends. Edge and are at the entrance to hiding in some bushes from the . They all have the same purpose, to find the , a rock with a moon-shaped inscription that can enhance a Pokémon's power. They enter the cave, but it is too dark to see anything. Edge sends out Pikachu, who uses to illuminate the cave, and the darkness is no longer a problem. Suddenly, Edge collides with a , which turns out to belong to . The Grunts, along with , surround them, and Edge challenges Koga to a battle. Rhyhorn begins with , managing to bury Pikachu under rocks, only for Pikachu to recover and fire a blast of electricity, surrounded by electrified debris from Rock Throw. The attack successfully knocks out Rhyhorn, but then Koga injects a liquid that forces Rhyhorn to evolve into . Misty realizes that her was similarly abused, and furious at Koga's nonchalant attitude, she attacks the newly evolved Rhydon with her Staryu. Unfortunately, the attack is returned by , pushing Misty against the cave wall and causing her to faint. Rhydon stomps on Pikachu before moving in to finish Edge, but Pikachu slides out from underneath Rhydon, having charged itself tremendously. Using its tail, Pikachu cuts off a huge portion off the cave roof, blocking the cave and allowing Edge a chance to escape with the others. While heading towards , Edge is surprised by the arrival of Sol, although he doesn't know her name, who flatters him by telling him what a good Pokémon Trainer he must be, and then offers to boost his skills with a selection of "Pokémon items" that will make his Pokémon even "stronger". When he appears about to refuse, she becomes upset and then Edge agrees to pay her for a selection of items. They are both happy with this arrangement and Sol leaves Edge with his new items. Edge is given the chance to try out his new items when he is attacked by a wild . He sends Pikachu into battle, using an . It doesn't seem to work, so he piles almost every item he bought onto his unimpressed Pikachu. He realizes as Pikachu is sent skyrocketing that he may have been cheated out of his money. Pikachu is accidentally traded to Robyn Oak alongside Azumarill and Ivysaur. During his time under Robyn's ownership, Pikachu battles against a , using his new attack to deal massive damage. They later traded back, while keeping the serious attitude that Robyn installed in them. When Edge challenged the , Pikachu was chosen as his third Pokémon to face off against 's . Pikachu dodges Vileplume's attack, but Vileplume switches to and sends its petals flying straight for Pikachu, wrapping it up firmly and reducing its health to dangerously low levels. As Edge grimaces over Pikachu, Erika taunts him for his subdued arrogance, then smiles and says that Edge can challenge her again. With a startled look, Edge looks at a restoration machine and sees an sleeping inside, and Erika comments that Eevee was used as an experiment, and was suffering because of it, but could be used as a reliable weapon, but Erika believes that it should be put out of its misery. Aghast at Erika's apparent attitude about experimenting on Pokémon, Edge hollers his determination to not let her get away with it, and calls for Pikachu to get back up. Through the petals binding its body, Pikachu releases an energy clone from , which Vileplume easily defeats. Erika mocks Edge for his futile strategy, but Edge grins and points out that while Erika and Vileplume were distracted, Pikachu had already reached the machine holding Eevee, and Pikachu indicates its determination to keep Erika away from Eevee. Much to Edge's surprise, Erika walks over to Pikachu and compliments it for using the last of its health to defend another Pokémon, rather than fight. With Pikachu in her arms, Erika sets the machine to fully restore Eevee, revealing to Edge that she had heard from and and was only testing him. Months ago, they had obtained the Eevee Reconstruction report, along with news that a certain organization had been experimenting on Eevee, revealed to be . When Edge, Robyn Oak, and Sol attempted to enter , but couldn't as the city was blocked by a barrier, Pikachu teams up with Robyn's Golduck to lift the barrier. Pikachu uses his to get past the barrier and Golduck uses to pass the information back to their Trainers. Inside the city, Pikachu runs into the one who created the barrier, a . Despite Mr. Mime's evasive attempts, a coordinated from Pikachu successfully faints the Barrier Pokémon, lifting the barrier. Pikachu was Edge's last resort in his battle against . As Edge hangs for his life as a result of Giovanni's 's attack, Edge attempts to make a switch to his other Pokémon, but Giovanni has use to break the opening mechanisms of the Poké Balls, preventing Edge from any further action. Giovanni praises Edge on his bravery, but also reveals to Edge that while he went on his journey, Team Rocket already had control of the cities he visited. The master plan was to send all Pokémon captured by Team Rocket to for experimentation and bio-engineering, then to for battle training. The Pokémon were then shipped via to by the , because the opposing Gym Leaders made a northern transfer impossible, before being brought to Viridian Forest to reawaken their primal instincts, creating an unstoppable Pokémon army for Giovanni in his supposed absence. In light of this knowledge, Edge realizes that he is the only one who can stop Giovanni's plan, and to his surprise, Pikachu rolls its Poké Ball into his hand, being the only Pokémon Dugtrio didn't trap. Hollering his determination to defeat Giovanni and Team Rocket, Edge lunges for his final assault, as Giovanni declares Edge unable to order an attack from Pikachu in time before Nidoqueen impales him with . Much to the Leader's horror, however, Pikachu proves itself as it appears from the Poké Ball in time, already electrified and ready to attack. As Giovanni and Nidoqueen stand stunned, Edge orders a crippling that causes heavy debris to fall onto Nidoqueen, fainting it in the process. Edge explains that he had bypassed the drawback of Pika charging itself for attacking by having it charge inside the Poké Ball, giving it time to attack before Nidoqueen could attack. Giovanni screams the impossibility of Edge holding Pikachu's Poké Ball with it heavily charged with electricity, but by the corner of his eye realizes that Edge had been wearing electric-proof gloves he had taken from . During the finals of the , Pikachu and Azumarill helped Venusaur defeat Robyn's Charizard in a brilliant strategy by having Azumarill's water vapor and Pikachu's electric energy create a thundercloud that struck a vine shot and wrapped around him by Venusaur. 'Two Years Later' Two years after the , Pikachu battled against and his . Edge attempts to have Pikachu use on Hitmonlee's knees to immobilize him, but misses due to the fact that Hitmonlee's knees are impossible to locate. After the battle is stopped, Edge is frozen and Pikachu was the only one to escape from the . He managed to find his way back to , beaten and wounded. Soon after, a girl by the name of Bayley comes in looking for Pikachu and tells Professor Oak that Pikachu is coming with her to look for Edge. Bayley quickly heals Pikachu's wounds and the two set out to find Edge. Pikachu helped Bayley in her attempt to escape from . She first puts Pikachu inside a and then sends him out to spy on Lorelei and her tactics. After being reeled back in, Bayley storms out into the open and has Pikachu attack with , which renders her useless. Pikachu later battled in Bayley's first fight against . Pikachu launches himself at Lance, but Lance throws Pikachu back to Bayley and has his narrowly misses him, although the beam changes direction and hits Pikachu anyways. Lance then has his Dragonair drop Bayley and wraps around Pikachu. Bayley tells Pikachu to use , and Pikachu creates a double that attacks Lance but misses. Enraged, Lance has his Dragonair use , and Dragonair blasts Bayley, Pikachu, and its double, making them fall into the ocean. While underwater, Pikachu ends up learning , allowing Pikachu to return to the surface and use Thunderbolt on Lance, causing a giant explosion and causing Lance to disappear. Bayley leaves Caterpie and Pikachu as she goes off to run an errand. After Bayley races off, Caterpie spots a leaf floating past, and chases after it. The leaf floats over to the edge of the cliff, so Pikachu chases after Caterpie to stop him from falling off the edge. Caterpie then chases the leaf and almost runs into a cactus. Pikachu runs in front of Caterpie and blows the leaf away, with then flies off in a gust of wind. Pikachu finds another leaf and gives it to Caterpie when suddenly, a herd of fly past and pick Caterpie up in the process. Pikachu climbs the cliff, and then jumps off and shocks the Pidgeotto. The Pidgeotto drops Caterpie, and Pikachu catches him, with Caterpie looking very distressed. They land next to a tree and some flowers, and Caterpie eats all the flowers, recovering his health and cheerfulness. The two then promptly fall asleep as Bayley returns with her arms full of flowers. Pikachu once again battled against Lance. Pikachu begins by saving Bayley from a pool of lava with Surf. Pikachu then fires off an attack at Lance, but Lance counters with a powerful Hyper Beam. Bayley follows up by telling Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on Lance's , while Lance commands Dragonite to use another Hyper Beam. Eventually, Bayley becomes unable to stand up against Dragonite's attacks and has Pikachu surf in order to create a whirlpool around Lance, attempting to trap him inside. Lance uses Dragonite to fly through the lava and rams into Bayley and Pikachu. After the hit, Lance disappears. During the final fight against Lance, Bayley orders Pikachu to focus his energy into the ultimate attack: , sending a massive blast of electricity into Lance and defeating him. After the battle, Pikachu finally reunites with Edge. 'Johto' Pikachu is seen next to Bayley's Pikachu, Chuchu, with the two of them getting along well. When Edge heads off to in order to treat the wounds he received from the Elite Four, Pikachu is left with Bayley and Chuchu because he doesn't want him to feel responsible for his injuries. Bayley explains to Pikachu that she, Chuchu and her uncle will be heading to , and invites Pikachu to join them. They head off for Johto together. Pikachu and Chuchu produce an together at the . During their stay, the Day Care is attacked by members of , and Pikachu and Chuchu are forced to flee with their egg. After escaping, they are eventually caught by the , and are held as hostages to intimidate Miguel. Miguel manages to free them and hatches their egg into a Pichu. Then, Pikachu participated in taking down , and rescuing . 'Crisis of Deoxys' Pikachu battled alongside Aerodactyl as his last two Pokémon in his battle against Robyn. Edge had Aerodactyl use on Pinsir, which dealt no recoil damage due to his Ability. Aerodactyl followed up with on Pinsir, so Robyn switched him out for Rhydon. Seeing an opening, Edge has Pikachu attack Machamp with . To Edge's surprise, the attack is suddenly redirected. Robyn smirks and reveals that Rhydon has the Ability, which causes all moves to be redirected towards him. Since Pikachu's Electric attacks had no effect, Pikachu jumps into the air and delivers an onto Machamp's head. The battle then ends in a tie. Later, Pikachu was seen joining Edge's other Pokémon, Robyn's Charizard, and Chuchu to take down the ten that had placed inside the Team Rocket airship that were set to . 'Battle Frontier' It is revealed by Miguel that Pikachu wasn't inside his during the holders's petrification, and was thus able to escape alongside Chuchu. Pikachu is seen wearing Edge's hat and using to get to the to see Edge get recovered, while Chuchu is seen flying with her balloons to get to the same destination (wearing Bayley's straw hat). Pikachu later learned , and along with his partner and offspring, used it against 's fake , helping to defeat it. 'Time War' Pikachu and Gyarados were seen having a training battle against each other at . As Edge commands Pikachu to use , he also commands Gyarados to use , and Pikachu barely manages to push through Gyarados's Hurricane for a direct hit, with Edge praising both Pokémon for their power. Later, as Edge and Sinnoh are confronted by Giovanni and his minions, Edge has Pikachu use towards the sky to alert their comrades and signal them their location. 'Personality and Characteristics' Pikachu was initially shown as hostile, stubborn, and unfriendly. It took until Edge risked his own safety to protect him from that Pikachu began to open up to Edge. After opening up to Edge, Pikachu one of his closest teammates and is willing to do almost anything for him. When Pikachu was separated from Edge during his battle against after they were attacked by and , Pikachu followed Edge's orders to save himself, but became adamant in returning to save his friend. During Pikachu's time under Bayley's care, Pikachu quickly formed a strong bond with the girl, which grew stronger after the two shared their goal of rescuing Edge at all costs. Their bond was further strengthned when Pikachu learned to save Bayley from drowning, and despite reuniting with Edge, Pikachu still considered Bayley a close friend, considering her also as his Trainer. After forming a relationship with Chuchu, Pikachu became incredibly protective of both Chuchu, and their yet-unborn child, losing his composure if either of them are in danger. After seeing their hatch, Pikachu quickly grew proud of its child, as it helped Miguel battle against the . 'Moves used' Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that Produced an Egg